


The Artist and The Canvas

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Artists, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John is an artist with a very unique canvas...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	The Artist and The Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Texture

  
John admires the pristine canvas that is Sherlock’s pale nude complexion in the soft light. He runs a hand over the flesh with its nicks and scratches and yes, scars that he has come to love, to adore, to worship. With a pleased sigh he prepares the first of his brushes.

Sherlock bites the lower inside of his cupid bow lips. Lips bruised from John’s scorching kiss. His long body languid and still. He raises an inquisitive brow as John lets the first brush drizzle color onto him.

John smiles as Sherlock’s obvious pleasure at being a most sensual canvas while John paints. He breathes deep as he chooses another brush, another color.

Sherlock’s breaths become short, a soft moan escapes as the feel of the paints slide across his flushed skin. Variegated colors stripe his hip and torso and dries.

As it dries, John runs a light touch over his work. He takes Sherlock’s fingers and lets him touch himself. Together they enjoy the contrasting textures of the raised colors on the canvas of his skin.

This goes on for a while between the artist and the canvas as John adds more color and Sherlock fairly thrums in the glory of it.

John gently chastises Sherlock when his growing need disrupts the design as he knew it would.

Satisfied in one manner, John takes a photo of his smiling artwork.

He and the canvas crackle the paint as they satisfy each other in another manner.

Then and only then does the artist blow his brushes out.


End file.
